iRuin iCarly
by poetryknight
Summary: Griffin is back and ready for revenge...and he has friends. Get ready for the ultimate iCarly showdown! A follow-up to iDo the Unexpected


**Chapter One: Miss me?**

**(Griffin's POV)**

**Stupid Freddie. As if it wasn't bad enough getting sucker-punched by that little wart, then he goes and shows me up in front of everyone. I don't know who told him about my weak knee, but I do know who was responsible for broadcasting my embarrassing defeat to the world. **

**Stupid iCarly. **

**And that's why I was heading to an abandoned warehouse by the docks - revenge. I was supposed to meet this… well, he called himself iCarlyMustDie online, so I really didn't know who it was. All I knew is it smelled like fish, and that is really not a nice smell.**

**As I walked into the dark, filthy building - Warehouse 15 according to the sign - I saw a flickering light across the vast room, as if someone were signaling with a flashlight. I headed that direction, trying my best not to trip over the tangle of debris and clutter splattered across the floor. **

**I suddenly found myself facing a wall and a single steel door. I pulled my foot back, winding up to kick it, but it swung open before I could. The light flickered again, and I saw that it was coming from a window to the left of the door. Whoever I was supposed to meet was in this room. **

**I entered cautiously - I wasn't going to get sucker-punched again. Feeling around for a table or something, I nearly tripped over a pile of boxes. **

"**Do be more careful" said a shrill, nagging voice as the lights in the room flickered on. Before me stood some shrimpy, well-groomed squirt in a light pink button-up shirt covered by a plaid sweater-vest. **

'**Are YOU iCarlyMustDie?" I asked, trying my best to look intimidating. **

"**Yes…" the little dude answered before extending his right hand. "But you can call me Nevel." **

* * *

**(Freddie's POV)**

"**In five, four, three, two…." I did my usual countdown, ending with a point to the Carly and Sam, and, on cue, they burst into laughter. **

"**I'm Carly!" **

"**And I'm Sam!" the forced out, still in the middle of their giggle fit. Their laughs died down a bit and Carly went on. **

"**Why are we laughing?" she asked into the camera. **

'**We don't know!" Sam yelled out, and they began laughing harder. I pressed a button causing a siren to sound, ending the pairs laughter. **

"**Oh no… " Sam began. "That's the…" **

"**PUDDING ALARM!" They both yelled together and buckets full of chocolate pudding dumped down on them as the screamed and laughed. Yep. Just another typical episode of iCarly. **

**After the show, we all headed downstairs to get some snacks; cubed fruit for Carly, trail mix for me and ribs for Sam. I logged on to iCarly to check the e-mails as I usually do. Most of them were the usual compliments on the show and whatnot from our fans, but one titled 'Revenge is Sweet' caught my eye. It turned out to be a video. **

"**Hey guys, somebody sent us a video" I called over to Carly and Sam. **

"**So? People send us videos all the time." Carly answered. **

"**Yeah, so stop interrupting our conversations, nub." Sam added. **

"**I thought you two were dating?" Carly said, eyeing Sam curiously. **

"**We are. But that doesn't mean I'll go easy on him." Sam smiled mischievously at me. I rolled my eyes and smirked. **

"**I think this one is different. It's called 'Revenge is Sweet' from…. icarlysuckseggs233." **

"**We do not suck eggs!" Carly said as her and Sam came over and crowded around the computer. **

"**Press play!" Sam demanded, pushing lightly on my shoulder. **

"**Okay, okay" I said, and clicked the play button. We immediately knew that this video WAS different when Nevel's face appeared on the screen. **

"**Hello, iCarlies! Guess who? That's right - ME! Hahahahahaha!" he went into some psycho, evil laugh, but caught himself. "Ahem… excuse me. Now I bet you're wondering what this video is about. It's simple, really; I mean, it's right in the title. I want revenge! It's time for you to finally rue the day you ever met me! I will ruin iCarly!" He was practically shouting now. Man, this kid was nuts! **

"**Oh…" Nevel continued. "And don't think I've forgotten about the last time we met, when I was… overpowered, trapped in that cage and…well, anyway, it won't happen again. You see, this time I have some muscle on my side… muscle that wants revenge almost as much as I!" **

**Me, Sam and Carly continued watching as the camera panned to the right. It stopped on the back of a large chair. As we shared confused looks, the chair swiveled around and our jaws dropped. **

"**Hey, guys…" Griffin said, sitting smugly in the chair. "Miss me?" **


End file.
